


無夢

by Forhere41



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhere41/pseuds/Forhere41
Summary: 現實向。隨筆。可視為＜愛情之外的愛情＞延伸篇，單獨觀看亦可。
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 11





	無夢

＜無夢＞

1.  
從意識到喜歡妳的那剎開始，好像地球被剖了一半，新生了一個宇宙在我的身體裡。它無聲無息的碰撞而生，慢慢地發熱慢慢地膨脹，直到有一天僅僅是妳早上無聊敲開我的門，躺在賴床的我身邊，撐著頭給了我一個慵懶地笑意。我期待妳捏捏我的鼻尖，早晨的臉生出一層油垢，妳的眼尾沒有妝時更像隻蝴蝶，生來清淡，眉眼的顏色冷卻熱衷著花。  
妳捏了捏我的鼻，用早晨特有的散漫語氣問：「還不起床嗎？」  
我不知該怎麼回答，在枕頭上縮了下，想迴避妳的視線卻又忍不住對上。妳瞳孔的棕色比不面向太陽的光更亮，讓我定格在原地，剛睡醒沒能反應過來的傻氣蓋過了我失神，跟著早晨壓在枕頭上發紅的耳尖掩飾了無端發熱的臉頰。

我覺得我的愛是從這裡開始的，從光明之處走向無底的黑洞裡，像在夢裡又生動地活著，劇烈的愛著。

2.  
妳在外人眼中文靜穩重，誰知道妳在我眼中總是好動不安的。妳獨自煎蛋煎壞了，我路過妳身後想拿筷子，妳轉過身嘟著嘴跟我哼唧。我還以為是雞蛋虧待了妳，不然妳為什麼要好似輸掉一場球賽一般心不甘情不願。  
「我要再煎一顆。」  
我覺得好笑，越過妳肩膀看到兩面全熟的蛋，蛋黃已經散開潑出鮮黃的油光。  
「這顆我吃吧。」我想接收妳失敗的成品，它讓妳的嬌嗔可愛迷人，我想作為獨自收藏的一個紀念。  
妳不置可否，直指著餐桌說：「去坐著。」  
我要幫忙妳還不肯。坐在餐桌前時我想著妳可能還想煎個火腿、烤個吐司，又想著這接近中午的早晨，沒工作的妳可真的是閒情逸致一來動作頻頻。  
廚房的聲音聽來很悅耳，只有我和妳，沒說話也安然自得。等到妳端著兩個盤子過來，我還來不及伸手接，妳已經將右手那盤放到我眼前。  
妳呈現一顆完美的太陽蛋，水煮的雞胸肉和花椰菜。半熟的蛋黃與蛋白分明，完美無缺，跟妳平常一樣。我暗忖，可誰知道妳背後是個嘟著嘴巴的孩子？誰知道妳好勝心上來時講話又委屈又倔強。  
我知道。  
也許不是只有我知道。  
但這個早晨是只有我有的，我可以不好勝，但我想獨佔妳煎的蛋和妳笑起來的童真。

3.  
妳有個很要好的親故，眾所皆知的要好，明面暗面正面反面的要好。回去一趟老家，妳不只帶了一盒親故店裡的甜點上來給我們吃，還有一本講培養好習慣的書。  
「妳說這本還不錯，我翻了翻也覺得很好，所以在車站的書店買了一本。」  
其他團員稍微都翻了一下，來到我的手上。我惦惦重量，翻開幾頁稍微迅速略讀，最後翻回封面看了一回標題，返還到妳的手上。書的話題並沒有持續太久，很快地我們五個人又開始討論工作、澀琪和藝琳在清潭洞找到一家好吃的義大利餐廳、秀英的新美甲等等。  
聊天聊得盡興，各自回房。我坐到電腦前發了幾秒鐘的愣，隨即上網路書店搜索，找到了方才妳拿的那本書。看過還算充足的庫存量，在網路上預訂了一本，就等明天有空單獨出門去一趟幾個地鐵站外的書店取貨。  
我嘆了一口氣，下單的那刻竟然覺得自己，腦袋大概是壞掉了。又覺得理所當然，閱讀很好啊，好書就是要閱讀不是嗎？  
不然人生這麼兜兜轉轉，怎麼知道我要怎麼樣才能繞得離妳的圓圈近一點？

4.  
我知道妳不吃生魚片、不吃炸雞，妳怕高、妳怕水、妳怕蟲子、妳怕舞台驚喜前的爆破。  
「妳想吃什麼？」  
後臺認識的工作人員問我。我選了老半天，至少腦袋裡閃過十種食物，選不出來，只好說：澀琪吃什麼我就吃什麼。

「妳有沒有怕什麼。」  
節目PD拍攝前問我。我第一時間想到了水，也想到了蟲子，我想到其實有時候高處也有點可怕沒錯。可是我回答不出來，曖昧不明的傻笑了一下，模模糊糊的一口氣給了對方十種崩天崩地的恐懼來源。

「妳喜歡什麼？」  
第一時間我腦海裡想到了妳。可是我連想起妳名字三個讀音都覺得自己自私的過份，過分到我憋不住為自己的思緒失笑。最後我反覆思量許久。  
「嗯......嗯.......。」

最後，傻笑蒙混過關。

5.  
我們總是站在鎂光燈前接受愛戴，會有各式各樣的相遇，每個相遇若是一個故事，我們肯定集結成好幾冊都書寫不盡。  
看著那個熟悉的名字卻不熟悉的人朝妳走進時，我的心臟莫名緊縮了。是的，那個男人在笑，我知道他在對著妳笑，而領著我們前頭的妳也十足有禮的停下腳步與前輩打招呼。他的身高如此拔尖啊，他的面容是清秀好看的，他的嗓音溫和有禮跟妳的小心謹慎襯著剛好。一陣酸氣從我的嘴淡淡散出，我知道這肯定是無形的擔憂和自卑，壓不下虛偽的幻覺，舌尖頂在上顎已經在周圍找尋轉移視線的焦點。澀琪的背吧？我想看著澀琪衣裝上繡著的亮片，卻閃閃發光對不上焦。  
我自顧自的掙扎之間，你們的交集幾秒後隨即中止。男人點了點頭又繼續朝我們的方向走來，我們依序地點過頭打招呼。我不知道我的頭是不是彎得特別低，猛力抬起時有點暈眩。  
我看到妳在看我，默默的瞟了一眼，回過頭，又繼續領著我們走在漫長的走廊上。

6.  
有時妳受到驚嚇時抓住我的手臂，我平靜的拍拍妳的手臂；有時妳出自放鬆的依賴貼在我的肩上、扣住我的手掌，我安靜地留了點力氣給妳，回應妳的牽手、回應妳的依靠。我甚至偷偷的去蹭妳的頭髮，幸好妳沒發現，以為是我摸摸妳的頭而已。

我自己一個人沉浸在故作無風的飄然裡。

7.  
我越來越喜歡妳。我變得患得患失，我變得不敢看妳眼睛裡的探尋跟好奇。我怕妳看透我的心思，看透我突然愛著愛著從家人變成了不同的姿態。那麼具有佔有慾，那麼衝動，連妳笑趴到我懷裡時我的喜悅都已經變得焦灼不安。  
也許我該逃，  
因為偶像談不起愛情，年輕的靈魂同性的身分讓現實苛刻，我也不知道對於愛我能支撐得了多少。  
像我這樣愛得默默的人，都是這樣寂寞的嗎？

8.  
我們經歷了站在彼此身邊、卻各自大寒的盛夏。

9.  
接近夏天的尾巴，妳推開了我的房門。我看妳一眼，第一個念頭是或許經紀人看不下去表面上無法遮掩的冷淡，第二個念頭想的是藝琳和秀英恐怕也都受不了了。我是個不知變通的石頭，還不如妳思緒敏捷，看妳要敲碎我的腦袋瓜還是要將我扔去世界的哪個角落我大概都心之如飴。  
我本就坐在床沿邊，妳站定在門口一陣子，緩慢的關上門後朝著我走來，坐在我的身旁。我不自覺地想往後移動，妳卻猛力一抓，抓得我前臂發疼。  
我以為妳會激烈的開口，會一股腦地把所有情緒倒過來。可是我們定格在原地。妳注視著我，我本就無法對望，只能看著妳瘦削的手背上深色的血管貼著骨頭蔓延到指尖處，到緊緊揪著我的使勁。  
「我知道。」  
妳的語氣輕得如同床頭燈照亮的空氣分子中悄悄落地的塵埃。我瞬間沒頭緒妳是指知道了什麼，可是短短幾秒後的沉默，我又突然瞬間接通了所有的思緒。  
「妳知道了什麼？」我太久沒好好跟妳說話，想抬頭，視線卻還是落在妳的肩頭上。  
「妳在跟我鬧些什麼，我知道。」  
「我沒鬧......。」想把手抽回來，妳抓得死緊，我真的已經無法脫身。  
「妳刻意躲開我，妳刻意不看著我......。」  
妳停頓。  
「孫承完，妳看著我。」

10.  
無盡的隧道一樣。  
我對著妳的眼睛的時候跌進了黑洞裡。在這張床上的那個早晨。我曾經懷疑我在作夢，當我睜開雙眸妳正垂著臉玩弄我被單的脫線。但是妳抬起笑眼的時候，我醒了，徹底的清亮整個世界。  
睡夢裡從黑夜瞬間黎明，愛上妳的瞬間從黎明又進了黑暗。

我此刻像是醒了，妳的眼睛，黑洞的深處竟然有了光。妳的垂首跟無數次突如其來的擁抱同樣的姿態，那股驕傲不屈的好勝，熱氣猛然將我失神的迷茫翻了個頁。  
親吻落在嘴角邊，清淡如水。我死死閉起眼睛，我希望這場夢，就不要醒了吧？可是無盡的畫面閃過我的腦海啊，想到的竟然是那句

妳喜歡什麼啊？  
裴柱現。

11.  
我在這場愛情裡，沒有夢幻，只有洶湧而來的現實和愛意，不用躲藏。不再只是默默地購入一本沒什麼興趣的書，也不再偷看妳刻意逞強胡鬧的背影。妳不用再裝做隨意的躺到我的床上來凝望我的睡顏，也不再需要抵擋住莫名的侵略後轉過頭來想看我的表情是否有所變化。

我在現實裡。糊裡糊塗的，有點痛苦又甜蜜的有了段愛情。  
妳在我的嘴唇上咬出一個血洞，就在現實生活裡。


End file.
